


Everything is in the chocolate cakes

by Elysabeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A goose - Freeform, A goose may have been harmed in the making of this fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate cakes, Dorks in Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Humor, Keith and Lance are roommates and best friends, Korean/Texan Keith, M/M, Milkshakes, No canadians were harmed in the making of this fic, Shiro is Tired™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: Lance is a bisexual disaster and falls in love. Hunk is an angel. Keith is gay and has given up. Shiro just wants peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY POSTING THING WAS A FUCKING MESS
> 
> okay so yeah this was super self indulgent and I wanted something before i sign up for the hance zine

Lance is balancing his books in one arm while trying to text with the other, when he collides against someone. He looks up to smooth brown skin, warm eyes, and a concerned expression.

Lance is a bisexual disaster and lets all his book fall.

"Shit," he curses and kneels down to gather his books.

He has the stupid idea to glance at the guy, and is met with thick, very nice thighs.

He coughs and wheezes. The stranger joins him on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes," he chokes, and smiles. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, I wasn't really looking either," the guy says, with a bashful grin. "I'm Hunk, by the way."

"I'm Lance. Nice to meet you, Hunk," Lance says grinning, while currently screaming internally.

"Do you need help for something?" Hunk asks.

Lance shakes his head. "No, but thank you."

He quickly gathers the rest of his books and stands up.

"Okay, see you around then?" Hunk says. 

"God yes," He blurts out before he can stop himself. "I mean- Yes, see you around," he corrects, immediately.

Hunk laughs, and starts walking away with a little wave. Lance waves back, inconspicuously checking out Hunk's broad back, his muscled legs and his ass. 

He walks to his table in a daze.

Keith frowns at him. "You took your sweet time."

"I met an angel, Keith, you cannot understand," he counters. "He was so sweet... And his smile..."

Lance continues daydreaming, and Keith promptly ignores him.

__

Shiro opens the door and smiles when he sees Keith and Lance.

Loud electronic music is coming from inside the apartment.

"Hey, Shiro," he greets. "How's the party going?"

Shiro grimaces. "I'm already regretting throwing it. I found a goose in my the shower stall."

"Geese are evil. We should kill it and eat it," Keith says, completely seriously, which is mildly terrifying in his texan accent.

Lance loves the guy, really. They are roommates and best friends. But why does he have to be so weird?

Shiro blinks at Keith. Lance chuckles nervously.

"Sorry about that, you know how Keith is," he says, while pushing his roommate through the door. "We will not kill any goose, because it might belong to a Canadian, and Canadians are polite and fragile people. We don't wanna upset the Canadians, right Keith?"

"Fine," Keith grumbles, his arms crossed over his chest as he lets himself be led in the room.

Shiro does not question the logic of this argument. 

__

Lance loses Keith in the crowd between the entrance and the kitchen, where most of the alcohol and food is.

He almost trips when he finds Hunk sitting on the kitchen table, quietly talking with someone. He turns and smiles brightly when he sees Lance.

"Hey! Lance, right?"

Lance nods, pleasantly surprised that Hunk remembers his name. "Yeah, and you are Hunk?" He asks, like he hasn't been daydreaming about the guy for the past week.

But Hunk only grins, oblivious. "Yes, didn't think you'd remember."

"You're pretty easy to remember." Lance leans on the wall and winks.

Hunk blushes, to Lance's immense delight. He rubs the back of his head. "Oh, really. I suppose that's... nice to know?"

"So, Hunk, what do you study?" Lance steers the conversation.

"Mechanical engineering."

The guy is sweet _and_ smart.

"You?" Hunk returns the question.

"Marine biology."

"That's cool," Hunk says. "The oceans are barely explored, it must be super interesting!"

Lance can't help the little butterflies in his stomach at Hunk's sincerity. "Your major must be stressful, though," he changes the subject.

Hunk grimaces. "It can be, " he admits. "That's why I cook, it helps me keep my anxiety down." He holds up a plastic box. "You should try my chocolate cakes."

Lance takes one, admiring the brown pastry. He pops it into his mouth.

The cake is perfectly baked on the outside and the chocolate just melted on the inside, pouring on his tongue.

"God, these are sinful," he moans shamelessly.

He opens his eyes. Hunk avoids his gaze with red cheeks. A girl is watching him with a cocked eyebrow. She has red hair in pigtails, round glasses, freckles over her nose and cheekbones, and sharp green eyes.

"Have you ever considered porn?" She teases, smirking.

Lance's face is burning. He glares at the girl. Hunk sends him an apologetic smile. "That's Pidge. She's never learned the definition of tact."

She waves a hand dismissively. "Never needed it," she says. She would probably get along well with Keith, Lance thinks.

She loops an arm around Hunk's own arm. "I'm borrowing you," she warns, before dragging Hunk's away.

The scene is rather ridiculous. Pidge is a tiny little thing, with a fierce look, while Hunk is tall, broad-shouldered, wide, with the personality of an saint. 

Once the both of them gone, Lance hoards the chocolate cakes box, and goes on a quest to find Keith.

Keith is on the sofa, a bottle of ice tea in one hand, and a bottle of vodka in the other.

Lance grins. "What brought this on?"

Keith looks at him, face blank. "If one more person tries to speak to me in Chinese, I will punch them," he says.

"Ah, that sucks." Lance empathizes. Keith is Korean, but people always assume. "Remember the guy I told you about last week?"

"You mean that one time you annoyed me for one fucking hour because of a stupid crush?"

"It's not a stupid crush!" Lance protests. "You should have seen his thighs. Also, his arms- I swear to God, he can probably benchpress me." Lance gets a little horny just thinking about the possibility.

Keith snickers. "You are so gay."

"You are the one who's gay," Lance retorts childishly. "I'm bi."

Keith rolls his eyes and hands him the bottle of vodka."Shut up and drink."

Lance doesn't quite remember the rest of the night.

He knows at some point Keith and he dance on the table in ninishorts. Where the shorts come from is still a mystery.

He wakes up with a terrible hangover, in Keith's bed, while the owner of said bed is sleeping on the floor. He's still wearing the tiny jean shorts from last night — Daisy Dukes, Lance's brain corrects, and to his sleep deprived mind, the irony of Texan Keith wearing Daisy Dukes is hilarious. He ends up waking up Keith with how hard he is giggling.

The pleasant discovery of the morning, however, is to find in his own pink sport shorts, a little note saying:

_here's hunk's number - pidge_

He shouts so loudly, the neighbor pounds on the wall.

___

Lance is painting Keith's nails in black while his roommate is trying, for once, to understand normal human relationships.

"You mean you've had your crush's number for two days and you haven't texted him yet," Keith summarizes, his eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression. "Why?"

Lance throws his hand in the air. "Because I can't just text him! It's like... I get all nervous and hesitant. You know like... feelings?"

"I don't have feelings," Keith deadpans.

"What do you mean? " Lance frowns. "What do you do with them?"

"I beat them back with my physics textbook until I don't have them anymore."

Lance makes an horrified gasp. "Dude, this is completely unhealthy."

"Last year, you acted like you were fine about not being able to go home for Christmas, and then I found you crying on the couch, eating chips and watching this weird cuban show."

He winces. These were dark times for him. "Fair enough," he says, and goes back to painting Keith's nails.

He's on the pinky when Keith says: "I texted him for you."

He freezes. "I'm sorry, what?" He asks, hoping he heard it wrong the first time.

"I texted him. For you. 'Cause you weren't going to." Keith shrugs. Then, he wiggles his toes. "Finish my feet before you freak out."

"I- What? What did you even write? Did he answer? How did you have access to my phone, anway? It has a password!"

"Your password is your Mom's birthday."

"How do you know my Mom's birthday!? "

  


"You freaked out la-"

His phone vibrates. Time stands still.

Lance throws himself at Keith. He catches his phone, and checks the conversation, sprawled on his friend.

**Lance: hi, it's lance. from the party at shiro's**

**Hunk: Hey Lance! How are u?**

"Oh my god, he answered! What do I do? " Lance panics, rolling off Keith.

"I don't know, just reply back? What's the big deal with this Hulk guy, anyway?" Keith asks, pushing back his glasses on his nose, who got askew during their scuffle.

Lance makes an offended squeaky sound. "Hunk!" He corrects. "And he's amazing. He's sweet and caring and a genius at cooking. I swear to god, try these." He pushes toward Keith the box of little chocolate cakes he managed to salvage from the party. Keith takes one, frowning at it, and bites.

"He's perfect, Keith, perfect!" Lance continues, while Keith is busy having a religious experience.

"You need to date this guy," Keith declares.

"You're just saying that because of his food!"

"Yes. Ask him out for coffee."

Lance sighs profoundly, knowing he can't get out of it. Keith has his determined face on, he will do anything to get what he wants.

**Lance: good, you? do you wanna grab coffee together sometime?**

Keith nods appreciately when he sees his message.

"What do you even know about romance?" Lance grumbles.

"You always force me to watch these terrible romcom. So more than you think apparently."

Lance groans. That is indeed true. It does not mean Keith has the right to sass him in the middle of an emotional crisis.

His phone startles him. His heart beating hard in his chest, he reads the message.

**Hunk: Id love to! Where & when?**

__

That's how he finds himself in front of a nice coffee shop, fidgeting with his phone.

He can't stand the wait and writes Keith.

**Lance: dude i'm srly going to puke**

**Keith: Do it after he kissed you**

His best friend is no help. He is ready to believe that Keith sold his feelings to a demon in exchange for a scholarship.

Hunk finally arrives. He looks unfairly good in jeans and a mustard tshirt. His tummy is adorable, and Lance wants to throw himself at him and see how comfortable he is.

God, he is such a mess.

"Hi," Hunk greets him.

He looks nervous and uncomfortable. Lance can't say he doesn't relate.

"Hey. We should... um... go in?"

Hunk nods. They make their ways awkwardly inside.

Lance plays with the bracelets on his wrist, looking around. The silence is heavy. It had been much easier the other night at the party. There hadn't been like... social pressure? He doesn't know.

"So, how are classes going for you?" He ventures.

"Not bad, I suppose. I gotta start writing my thesis, but otherwise it's fine," Hunk answers.

It's finally their turn to order. Lance has never been so glad to have something to do.

The problem?

Hunk trips when retrieving their drinks and manages to spill his milkshake right on Lance's shirt.

He stares at his white shirt, momentarily mourning its loss.

Hunk starts apologizing profusely.

"Is this a date?" Lance blurts out. "Because we didn't specify, and I really want it to be one, but I'm not sure. Like I mean, two dudes rarely meet up for coffee casually but you never know, you see?"

He's rambling, great.

"I- I want it to be one?" Hunk stutters. "But I mean... I kinda fucked up alrea-"

"No," Lance cuts him off. "This is obviously not working for us," he says, gesturing to the coffee shop, the people, everything.

Hunk ducks his head, looking sorry. "Sorry, it's just... being in public makes me nervous."

Lance grabs his hand, pulling him outside. It's no use staying in the place. Hunk is still holding the remaining milkshake in his other hand.

"Give me a place where you are comfortable."

Hunk opens his mouth and closes it again. "The beach," he mumbles, looking at his shoes.

"Great! I love the beach too." Lance beams at him, and feels his stomach do summersaults when Hunk smiles back.

The beach is at walking distance. Lance doesn't let go of Hunk's hand. He tries to apologize again for his shirt, but Lance just dismisses him.

They fall into easy conversation. He is much more at ease in the open air, with the salty smell of the sea in his nose.

Hunk looks relaxed and happy, grinning in a way that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He practically sighs with joy when he burries his feet in sand. He really loves the beach. 

He turns towards Hunk, and winks. "Race you to the water!" He exclaims and dashes off.

The wind darts in his hair. The waves are loud and relentless. He adores every second of it.

He turns around. Hunk is just walking. Lance throws his arms in the air.

"I am disappointed in you," he declares.

Hunk rolls his eyes. "That breaks my heart. How can I make it up to you?"

"Do you think you can pick me up?" Lance asks.

Hunk looks him up and down, considering. "Probably. You are scrawny."

Lance faux-gasp. "I am not! I am tall and lean."

"Of course," Hunk says, and snorts. "So why the question?" He crosses his arms, looking at Lance with a questioning look in his eyes.

Lance's gaze follows Hunk's muscled arms. He wets his lips. "Just... wanted to know if you can benchpress me."

Hunk turns bright red, his eyes on Lance's mouth. "I don't- It might- I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Come oooon," Lance whines.

Hunk sighs, his cheeks still flaming. Lance likes the tint it gives to his brown skin. "Fine," he caves in.

He motions for Lance to come closer. Excited, he practically hops onto Hunk, grinning. "Stay still," Hunk orders softly, and grabs him.

Hunk throws him over his shoulder. Lance squeaks. "What are you doing!?" He shouts.

Hunk laughs, and Lance feels the way it makes his shoulder shakes.

Hunk takes a step toward the water. Lance pounds on his back, shrieking and laughing. "Stop it! Let me go!"

Hunk's laugh is warm and full-bellied. "Stop your squirming," he says, just before throwing Lance in the sea.

The water is rather cold. It rushes passed his ears. His breath leaves him in bubbles as he continues giggling underwater.

He pushes himself up. "I trusted you, man," he gasps, shaking his head.

He takes his shirt off and doesn't miss the way Hunk's gaze roves over his naked torso.

He bites his lips, looks up at Hunk as he loops his arms around his neck.

Hunk's Adam apple goes up and down as he swallows nervously. "I wanna-" He stops.

"What do you want?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I wanna kiss you," Hunk breathes.

Lance tangles his fingers in the short hair at his neck. "Then, do it."

Hunk kisses him. His lips are burning hot after his bath in the cold water of the ocean. Lance pulls on Hunk's hair strands and drinks in the resulting moan.

Hunk's hands come around his waist, wide and strong, almost completely circling it. Lance takes a step backward to trail his fingers down his side. Hunk presses himself back.

They break apart, their panting filling the space between their faces.

"You are going down, big guy," Lance declares.

And pulls Hunk in the water.

He stumbles, falls into the waves and they both dive under. Lance laughs, and laughs.

He's still laughing when they come up.

"Be my boyfriend," Hunk pleads.

Lance grins, so wide his cheeks hurt. He can't help it. "I'd love to," he answers, and Hunk swallows the rest of his laugher in a kiss.


End file.
